


Does Such a Thing Exist?

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Naomi has been searching for a soulmate all her life - and Blair doubts that such a thing exists





	Does Such a Thing Exist?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2018 Sentinel Bingo prompt 'soul bonding/soulmates'

Prompt:  soulbonding-soulmates

type of fanwork: short story

title: Does Such a Thing Exist?

link:

Genre (slash/gen): gen

Word count: 722

Does Such a Thing Exist?

by Bluewolf

From the time he was old enough to speak and understand what words meant, Blair knew that his mother was looking for her soulmate.

It took a little longer for him to understand just what a soulmate was.

He saw his mother meeting someone, apparently falling in love and moving in with him... but she rarely stayed with anyone for long. Some of the men involved seemed to like him, others clearly regarded him as a nuisance - she never stayed long with any of those ones, though. But even the ones who were nice to him didn't last more than three or four months.

Every single time, she told him, she had hoped, but this wasn't 'the one'.

From what he could discover, a soulmate was someone whose spirit totally matched yours; someone you couldn't live without, who couldn't live without you. And he could understand why Naomi would want to find one. But much though he loved his mother, he knew that she was not someone who was easy to live with. Somewhere there might be a soulmate for her; but it would have to be someone with the same restless streak, who needed to move around the world and spend time with gurus and...

No. Not easy to find. Even Blair, brought up to the lifestyle, didn't find it totally compatible with his nature.

And so, when he was sixteen, he left her and her peripatetic lifestyle, and moved to Rainier University.

For his first two years there, he was intent on his studies. Although he had always been a high achiever, freshman and sophomore studies were far more demanding than he had expected. As his eighteenth birthday neared, however, he began to find the work a little easier, decided he could afford at least one evening a week away from studying, and started dating.

His romances, however, were intense but short-lived. After a few months, he realised that he was following his mother's example, and looking for a soulmate. But none of the girls he went out with were ones he knew he had to keep in his life, ones he needed to be part of his life. He remained on friendly terms with most of his ex-girlfriends, but didn't worry if he didn't see any of them for weeks at a time.

And eventually, as a newly-qualified MA, he decided that Naomi's quest had been doomed to failure from day one; from personal experience, he decided that the idea of soulmates was nothing but a myth, engendered by stories like David and Jonathan, Damon and Pythias, Enkidu and Gilgamesh... and even Burton's stories about sentinels and their companions.

***

He had done his Master's thesis on sentinels, leaning heavily on Burton; but to do his doctoral dissertation on sentinels, he would have to find one.

And he searched. He found dozens of people with two, even three heightened senses; quite a few with just one; but he had almost given up hope of finding anyone with all five when a fax directed him to Cascade General and he met Jim Ellison.

Blair was surprised how quickly he and Jim became friends, especially considering how touchy Jim often was.

And once he had moved into the loft, he was surprised at how much he wanted to do with Jim... how much Jim seemed to want his company. They couldn't spend all of their time together because Blair has his TA responsibilities at Rainier... but he quickly discovered that they wanted to spend their evenings together, even when he had to take Rainier work home.

And then Naomi sent his unedited dissertation to her editor friend at Berkshire Publishing...

***

Better than three years spent working with the PD counted as work experience and the newly-qualified Officer Sandburg found himself quickly promoted to Detective, partnered with Jim.

Now their time together was pretty well 24/7 (very occasionally they had to separate to - for example - interview witnesses separately) Blair realized how happy he was with that. And he realized that he had found what he had been searching for.

Someone he couldn't live without, and who, it seemed, couldn't live without him. He had found what he hadn't believed existed.

He had found his soulmate.


End file.
